Un noël que je n'oublierais jamais
by Reborn generation
Summary: A Namimori, une neige à envahi le paysage. Tsuna marche seul et attend. Aujourd'hui c'est noël mais il ne le fait jamais. Mais grâce a Reborn son voeux le plus cher se réalisa.


Fic n°3 : Un noël que je n'oublierais jamais.

Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial dans ma vie. Un jour où l'on découvrit la première neige au Japon dans la ville de Namimori.

Nous sommes le 24 décembre, un jour avant noël.

Noël !

Noël est un jour que les enfants adorent par-dessus tout, la neige, un sapin décoré, et même les cadeaux que l'on rêve d'avoir.

Toutes les familles le font sauf moi.

Vous allez me dire comment ça ?

La mère, le père, sœurs, frères, cousins, cousines, ami(e)s, et encore plein d'autres, c'est avec eux que vous faites la plupart du temps noël. Chez moi il n'y a que ma mère et est ce que vous imaginez Reborn me donne un jour de congé pour cette fête, je ne crois pas, pour lui les entraînements sont très important dans la vie.

J'étais parti tout seul me promener sur se sol blanc recouvert d'une couche fine de neige. A chaque fois que je marchais, je levais mes pieds, et laissait des traces.

Je dépassa le collège de Namimori, et j'aperçu Hibari-san vers la fenêtre. Ce gars là est tout le temps là ?

La faible lumière du soleil disparaissait à petit feu, il allait bientôt faire nuit.

Mais j'avançais encore sans savoir où j'allais.

Une chanson se répétait dans ma tête, ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais petit.

J'arrivai vers la plage, je m'assis sur le sable recouvert de neige donnant une couleur beige. Je regardais les faibles vagues de l'océan venir vers moi, je me mis à chanter.

_Mainichi hi ga shizumu made  
Nazuma mire ni nari nagara  
Mujaki ni sugoshita hibi mo sute gatai keredo  
Yumemiru boku ga ite mo sore wa sore de boku dakara  
JIGUSOO PAZURU mitai ni wa  
Matte nakute ii  
Dareka no "Yes" ga kimi ni totte  
"No" dearu no to onaji you ni  
Itsudatte jiyuu na hazu dakara  
Ashita kaze ga toori nuketa toki ni  
PAZURU ga kakete ita toshitemo  
Daremo sore wo semetari shinai yo_

Ano hi yumemita bokura wa  
Machigai ja nai to shinjite  
Araku uneru unabara wo watatte ikeru  
Kimi no mune no itami datte  
Bokura wa shitte iru kara  
Moshimo kimi ga kono fune wo kudarite  
Chigau sekai ni ita toshite mo Saigo ni wa kitto waraeru yo

Ima demo bokura wa yume wo mite iru yo  
Takusareta sono omoi mo nosete

Areta kono unabara wo itami to tatakatte kyou mo yuku  
Yakusoku ga uso ni nara nai you ni  
Soshite itsuka  
Bokura no fune wo kudarita chigau sekai ni iru kimi ni  
Kanseishita PAZURU wo todoke you

En gros si on traduisait ce que cela voulait dire sa donnait.

_Chaque jour jusqu'au coucher du soleil  
Nous nous étions salis par la boue  
Ces jours qu'on a gaspillé si bêtement sont difficiles à oublier  
Je suis un rêveur, mais je suis comme ça  
Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas  
Finir en pièces comme puzzle  
Pour toi, quand quelqu'un dit "oui"  
C'est comme s'il avait dit "non"  
Nous pensions pouvoir être libres pour toujours  
Lorsque le vent souffle jusqu'au lendemain  
Même si le puzzle est cassé  
Personne ne nous le reprochera_

Ce jour-là, nous pensions  
Que nos rêves n'étaient pas mauvais  
Nous avons traversé les mers agitées  
J'ai toujours su  
La peine que tu contenais dans ton coeur  
Même si tu quittes ce navire  
Et finis dans un monde différent  
En fin de compte, nous pourrons sourire

Même maintenant, nous continuons de rêver  
Continuons de naviguer sur les rêves tant espérés

Nous affronterons la mer démontée même avec notre peine  
Pour que nos promesses ne deviennent pas des mensonges  
Et un jour  
Pour toi qui à quitter notre navire  
Et qui est à présent dans un monde différent  
J'enverrai ce puzzle complété

« Quelle belle chanson.

- Ah ! Reborn tu m'a fais peur !

- Viens on rentre.

- D'accord j'arrive.

Reborn était posé sur mon épaule comme à son habitude, à peine avoir franchi la porte que…

- Joyeux Noël !

Tout le monde était là sans exception : Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Oni-san, Kyoko-chan, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, Futa, Bianchi, Dino et Romario, tout les Arcobalenos, Ken et Chikusa, Chrome, Et même Hibari-san et Mukuro.

_En voyant cela, mon sourire réapparu et mon cadeau que je rêvais se tenais devant moi : ma familles et mes amis !_

_Finalement, mon premier noël sera le meilleur et jamais je ne l'oublierais !  
_


End file.
